1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an optical touch device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an optical multi-touch device and its optical touch module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optical touch device includes an optical touch panel and a display panel, in which the optical touch panel is disposed over the display panel. Signals detected by sensors of the optical touch panel can be transferred via flexible wires (e.g., flexible printed circuits or flexible flat cables) to a control board unit external to the optical touch device.
However, a downstream manufacturer is under a limitation that the optical touch panel and the display panel has to be assembled in advance, and the flexible wires can be respectively bent to one side of the display panel which is opposite to the optical touch panel so as being individually connected to the control board unit. The mentioned limitation would lower the convenience increase the working hour in assembling. As such, the downstream manufacturer is forced to add an additional wire layout, which affects the flexibility in the system design.